Wrong Colouring
by iHeartPi
Summary: Brittany was always told by the other girls that her colouring was wrong and she was stupid. Then she makes a new friend. Young Brittana, drabble-y oneshot thing. I suck at summaries.


**I appear to be slightly obsessed with writing right now. I never really intended to write Brittana or anything vaguely resembling it, but this was a bit of a random idea which grew into a story.**

Brittany's frown showed how focussed she was on the colouring she was doing. It was a cat and it was the same shape as Lord Tubbington and it was smiling. Brittany liked the cat. But she didn't like the other girls in her class. They were older than her; they were seven already, and they thought she was stupid. It wasn't just that she thought it; it was that they said it. And no-one did anything about it because Brittany didn't tell the teacher. Or even her mom. Because she knew that she was stupid too, and sometimes when her daddy was angry and he'd been drinking some of that weird stuff that smelt funny, he yelled at mommy that Britt was stupid and it was Mommy's fault. So maybe Mommy thought she was stupid too. And she didn't tell the teacher because she knew that the girls who said nasty things were good in class and they smiled prettily when they answered the questions and they were always inviting each other to parties. They never invited Britt.

"You're colouring it wrong." One of the girls hissed in Brittany's ear as she walked past the table, knocking Brittany's crayons over. Britt looked down at her colouring and leant on one hand, knowing that the girl was right. Cats aren't supposed to be blue-y green, and definitely not pink and purple, but those were the prettiest crayons that they had at school so Brittany liked colouring with them. And she knew that you're supposed to stay in the lines when you colour, but Britt thought that the cat's tail was too skinny in the drawing so she made it fatter. She stayed in all the other lines, but she had to add whiskers too. It was like the person who drew it didn't even know what Lord Tubbington looked like at all and he was the best cat ever so she wanted it to look like him.

Brittany bent down under the table to pick up the crayons that the nasty girl had knocked off the table and she knocked her head on the table when she straightened up again. It hurt lots and lots, it made her eyes sting and she had to rub it to make it better. It hurt more than when someone threw a softball at her, but less than when she was shoved over and hit her head on the concrete playground. She blinked hard and she bit her lip but she didn't cry. Big girls don't cry, not even when the other girls steal your new pencil. And Brittany was a big girl now, she was at school and sometimes she even had to walk home by herself. She didn't mind, especially if it was sunny. Mommy normally remembered to pick her up when it was raining, so that was okay.

"Are you okay?" A kind voice asked and Brittany heard someone sit down next to her. It didn't make sense; no-one was nice to her most of the time. Sometimes Finn (like a fish, Brittany remembered) was nice, but she wasn't supposed to like him because he was a boy and boys have cooties. That's what all the other girls said when they saw her talking to him. Even though they all talked to the boys too, Brittany wasn't allowed. But the voice that had just spoken, it wasn't Finn like a fish's. It was definitely a girl, so Britt was allowed to talk back.

"Yeah, m'okay… Who are you? Why are you being nice?" Brittany frowned at the new girl. She hadn't been in this class before, but Britt had seen her before at the shops with her Mom. She was pretty and her skin was the same colour as the posh coffee Mommy sometimes drank when they went out. Britt always had a banana milkshake and a chocolate brownie because they were her favourite.

"I'm not nice, I'm nasty. That's why they made me move classes, but I didn't understand. It was the other girl who started it, but the other teacher said that the words that I said were immapropriate. It was just the stuff what the people next door yell when they're annoyed, but then they make the scary happy noises later. So they can't be really naughty." Brittany didn't know what the scary happy noises were, or what the new girl's name was, but she liked being talked to like this. Like a friend. So she nodded and smiled.

"I don't think you're nasty, maybe the teacher was silly. But it's good that you've switched classes because now you're going to be in my class so… Canyoubemyfriend?" The last words tumbled out of Brittany's mouth before she had a chance to stop them, but she clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as they'd been said. It was a silly thing to say, no-one wanted to be her friend. They wanted to be friends with the others and go to their parties.

"I'd like to be your friend. My name is Santana, but you can call me San. But not Santa, because he's the Christmas man. What's your name?" Santana smiled and tilted her head slightly. Brittany was sure that Santana was going to be a good friend.

"My name's Brittany, but you can call me anything. Because you're my friend." Brittany nodded once, and she would remember this day in the future. Because when she looked back, she knew that she was right, Santana was a good friend and her six year-old self can't have been as stupid as she thought, because she had the brains to make friends with the toughest girl in school. That day was the last day that anyone told her that her colouring was wrong, and it was a long time before she was called stupid again. Santana took care of her, because that's what friends are for.

**I'm fairly certain that I made Britt's home life darker than it actually is, but it sort of fitted. Let me know what you thought and any ways to improve, reviews are awesome. Young Britt is cute, but I'm not sure I did her justice. I can't really write these two very well.**


End file.
